Mama, I'm coming home
by Leann Dominguez
Summary: this is the life of Hannah Leann Mercutio from when she was adopted into the mercer family to her present day as an 19 year old coming home to her mother that was murdered and yes it will consist of 2 stories Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary autumn around 5:00 pm 12 year old Hannah Leann Mercutio was waiting to be adopted by Evelyn Mercer.

Hannah lived in a home with a prostituting mother and a drunk of a stepfather. Her real father took a gun to his mouth when she was 6 years old and for the rest her 6 years she never felt love anymore by her mother she never wanted to care about her she always was alone in her life never loved or felt compassioned she really wanted to be in a family where their was no pain, suffering, or even abused emotionally, mentally, physically or even sexually by her stepfather while her mother was whoring around. Later on Hannah came out pregnant the last time her stepfather raped her 2 mths ago

Hannah: Theo I'm nervous as hell right now and I can't describe the tension that I'm dealing with at this moment.

Theo: It'll be alright Hannah she's a very sweet elderly woman and you'll have 4 new brothers

Theodora Jacks is Hannah's social worker and only the person that really spoke to her ever since the her removal from her unfit parents all she ever did while living there is feel alone and to express herself is through her artwork. Hannah had received an amazing ability from her beloved passed on brother Damien, before he was murdered in a gang shooting he was the only one that protected her during her life.

Hannah couldn't sit her back on the seat all the way because the injury she had involved her back and a burning hot fireplace poker her father did because she poured all his liquor down the sink a little over a week ago also she was looking down on her pregnant belly at only 2 mths.

Hannah: does she know anything about my injuries and that I'm pregnant?

Theo:Yes she was shocked but she said if you don't want to put your baby up for an adoption she'll help you raise it until your old enough to do it yourself.

Hannah: so what is she like?

Theo: you'll find out because we're already here

Hannah was alittle frightened and excited to live in a new home of a new amazing mother and four brothers. As Hannah was getting out of the car, she grabbed her bag that consisted of everything she owned her clothes, art supplies, CD player,CDS's,and other personals and hygiene stuff, she accidentally hit her back with her bag. In complete pain , Without screaming out loud, she cursed obscene language under her breath.

As entering to the doorway, Hannah sees a banner that read WELCOME HOME HANNAH with red balloons on the sides black is usually her favorite color but she likes red too.

Evelyn is waiting for her. Hannah sees a 56 year old woman that looks good for her age, grayish blonde hair, the main thing that mesmerized Hannah was Evelyn's eyes these beautiful, dark-powder blue, eyes that made her feel the warmth within her soul. The eyes of her mom and stepfather were filled with ignorance and hatred.

Evelyn: you must be Hannah my name's Evelyn I'm your new mother

Hannah shakes her hand as she is really shy to meet new people.

Theo: well I have to go Hannah I hope you enjoy your new life and I hope things turn out good and take good care of your baby

Hannah: thanks and I will Theo

Theo walks to her car and leaves, they have signed the final papers the other day

Evelyn: well it's freezing out her lets get you inside shall we

Hannah grabs for her bag and walks into the house. As she walked into the house.

Hannah: You have a nice home ma'am

Evelyn:Thank you sweetheart try to make yourself at home and I will show you to your room in a minute.

Hannah bumps into the oldest Bobby she all the sudden froze up in terror that look on his eyes caused her to have a flashback of her former home.She was terrified caressing her belly with a tiny living human in it and tears coming down her eyes.Bobby sees a heavy set hispanic 12 year old pre-teen female.with dark-brown hair.dark eyeshadow, brown eyes,caramel colored skin, and glasses wearing a camoflauge army jacket, a black wife beater, blue jeans boot cut, and black converse high tops terrified as she had seen a ghost.

Bobby: Hi I'm Bobby your new brother

Bobby sees a look on Hannah's face like she thought he was going to hurt her

Bobby: Are you alright?

Evelyn: Honey you okay?

Hannah runs for the door as she felt like she was reliving her former home she was banging on the door 3 more guys come down the stairs that she had never met before as they heard .They all were filled with confusion. She saw a well built black man Angel, another black man alittle shorter than the rest Jeremiah, and a possibly 16 year old white guy dressed in rock appeal Jack.

Hannah: No get away from me don't hurt me please! I won't go back ! I won't go back! let me out please don't hurt my baby! help me someone

Angel: lil woman calm down nobody's gonna hurt you it's alright you're safe now and I don't know what happened to you in the past but I'll be damned if anybody's gonna hurt you anymore.

As he was holding on the Hannah's shoulders and everyone else was looking to Hannah's breakdown and heard about the things she went through from her other parents well parent and step parent. Jack even felt like he met a female doppleganger of him when he became a Mercer.

Hannah calmed down a little hugging on Angel feeling tears on his shoulder as she was crying like she never did before in her life that she held in for a long time. He began to feel soft hearted for Hannah. He never met this former lost soul before

Jeremiah: I take her upstairs come on

Hannah walks to Jerry for him to take her to her room to lay down for a couple of hours by herself to calm down. he had no idea about what went on before she became a Mercer they didn't know that she was pregnant or that she was injured a week before she was adopted by Evelyn. Jeremiah had left the room to for her to get herself together.

Meanwhile, after 4 hours of cooling down she got herself together. Jack came in her room.

Jack: Hey you alright now?

Hannah: I'm fine I uh I'm sorry about earlier

Jack: you really freaked us out but I'm glad that you're fine now and not crazy.

Hannah: I know I just been through a lot you know but when I met Bobby I saw an expression on his face and I felt like I was reliving my old home.

Jack: what did happen to you?

All the sudden Hannah starts tearing up and looks down on her belly she wanted to tell someone the whole story.

Hannah: I lived in a home where my mother was a whore and my stepfather was an a abusive perv, He did horrible things to me and he got me pregnant 2months agoand while I was pregnant he burned me with a fireplace poker a week ago I never had a good childhood after I turned 6 when my dad killed himself and before my brother was murdered shot dead.

Jack: well I'm really sorry about the way you lived and that you were treated like that

Hannah: It's alright it's not you're fault but to tell you the truth I'm glad I'm not there anymore I hated those people but thank god for miss Evelyn I feel safe now I have a new family and as far as I'm concerned you're all I got left. well I'm real tired now and I'm gonna go back to bed

Jack: Okay can I get a hug?

Hannah gaveJack a hug and a peck on the cheek

Jack: Good night Hannah

Hannah: Good night I'm sorry I never got to know your name

Jack: It's Jack

Hannah: My name's Hannah Leann good night

Jack closes the door and Hannah eyes feel heavy as they surrender to the darkness in her room for 8 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

_note : I know that you felt that the script style I did with the story as of right now I will no longer write it like that.but in the mean time enjoy the story!_

_

* * *

_

Hannah wakes up from her 8 hour slumber to her probably the best sleep in her life in a long time. For a brief moment she stretches her arms remembering that she had a serious injury on her back.

'' Well baby here we are in our new home, thank god were home" as she was rubbing her tummy she wasn't feeling any negative thoughts in her head.There was a knock on her door evelyn popped her head in with a smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart how was your sleep?" as she was leaning on the doorway with her arms folded

"It was great it's been awhile since I had a great night sleep"

"That's great Hannah you must be starving you didn't get the chance to eat yesterday "

" I know I better make it up for the little one in my tummy" while she was patting on her stomach and had a smile on her face.

" Mom she was trying to get the use of calling her mom as she was the other day adopted,I'm really sorry I had a breakdown yesterday I guess being only 12 and pregnant had it's toll on me and living with a family that ignored me and hated me".Evelyn came in and sat next to Hannah.

"You don't have to apologize sweetheart I know that whatever happened to you may have triggered you to breakdown like that but it's alright now you're safe and not alone anymore and I want you to remember that me along with your new brothers will always love you and the baby that will be in this world in 7 mths that I will help you raise him or her until you're old enough.

Hannah hugs Evelyn crying silently with joy knowing that there is hope for her and her baby

"Now why don't we go downstairs and get you fed'' she stood up and left Hannah to to put on some lounge clothes. She slipped into her ACDC lounge pants, a black t-shirt, and her favorite house slippers that are red with black skulls stitched on them. She walks downstairs into the kitchen embarassed for her brothers to see her for what had happened she held took a deep breathe and sat on a chair in the dining area. While she was waiting, Bobby and the other boys fastly eats there eggs like a pack of wolves feeding on their helpless prey.Evelyn brings Hannah her breakfast and get her own plateful of eggs and bacon.

Hannah was anxious as hell she wanted to say hi to her new brothers but she was just to shy to talk to them

"boys did you say hi to Hannah boys?'' as evelyn sat down

Bobby shakes her hand "Hi there how you feeling"?

"I'm fine I guess I'm really sorry about the other day"

"Lil' Mama don't worry about it today's a new day and let's just start over my name's Angel, this is Bobby, Jeremiah, and Jack

"Better known as Cracker Jack'' Bobby said under his breath. All of the boys start laughing except for Jack as he was a little irritated and Hannah had a smile on her face.

"HA HA HA," Jack said sarcastically "Dumb Fuck" he added under his breath

''Bobby"!

''Sorry Mom" as he looked down while still smiling

Hannah smiled too as he had a smirk on his face still, To her she felt like she regained her brother that was tragically killed. She was shy on the outside but she was jumping for joy on the inside.

Hannah sipped on her milk and ate the last bite of her bacon and eggs and wiped her face with a napkin and left the table.

She came back to her room a found a present on her nightstand wrapped in beautiful gold paper with a red bow on top. she slowly walked to her nightstand and unwrapped her present and sees a key hooked to a keychain that read Hannah Leann Mercer, a photo of the family smiling in a silver picture framed with a rose engraved in the frame, and a cell phone for her. She never got a present before not even on her birthday or christmas because her stepfather uses all the money for alcohol.She was filled with joy and felt tears coming down her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

In the mean while around noon, the boys were pumped to play hockey but they wanted to bring Hannah along with them so she would be left out from all the fun knowing that she's pregnant and sustainedinjuries thattheguys don't know about yetthey thought that she would be there to cheer them on. Bobby goes to her room.

"Hey what's up Bobby"? as she stopped unpacking her belongings

"Nothing much hey we're gonna play hockey and we really need someone to cheer us on you wanna go with us"?

"Sure I'd love too let me get my jacket and I'll be right down"

"Alright don't be too long" like he does to his younger brothers, he scruffles her hair and leaves the room she was completely aware that she was wearing a white t-shirt but plans to wear her army jacket, slips in her shoes and goes down stairs.

Well. it's hockey time the guys were playing rough and Hannah was cheering them on until some trouble comes around them. There was a little more husky hispanic male around Bobby's age Juan Diego but went by the name Diablo because of the evil sides of the streets have corrupted him with no remorse and crime 24/7.

"Well if ain't lil' Bobby Mercer" walking up to him along with his boys they were skinny and completely tatted up with jailhouse style tattoos on their arms. Bobby wasn't in the mood for fighting anybody that wasn't worth messing with.

"What the hell do you want" putting his hands in his pockets

"What, I can't see a bunch of pisswads play some hockey"

"I wouldn't be fucking talking, I'm not in the mood right now so why don't you take your little monkey slaves in your lowrider and get the fuck outta here okay bye bye"

"I got a even more better idea, why don't I not leave and kick the fuck outta ya"

"ohh who's this lil Mamasita" he checks out Hannah he has no idea that she's only a pre-teen

"Leave her alone Diablo" standing in front of him from Diablo to come near his little sister. Hannah was folding her arms and standing behind Bobby.

"Oh come on Bobby I like chicks with a little cushion for the pushing"

"Fuck you" Hannah flips him the finger

"This kitten's got claws I like it" He's shaping his finger like a v and moves his tongue. Bobby had enough and shoves Diablo

"Hey man what the fuck is your problem"

Diablo shoves him back and Angel slugs Diablo in the face and one of his men tries to jump him from behind but Jack tackles him down and a brawl breaks loose and Hannah witnessing her brothers defending her but sees a guy with a knife and Hannah runs up to him and low blows him and grabs the knife and stabs his hand multiple times and slashing his back numerous of times screaming out foul language.

"You starfucking son of a bitch I'll fucking kill you" still screaming out obscenities loud

To them, it was hard to believe a 12 year old child could be capable of something completely violent and insane

"AHHHH OH GOD SHE'S FUCKING CRAZY" as one of Diablo's men was screaming in pain

"That bitch is fucking crazy man" Diablo was in disbelief witnessing one of his homeboys getting butchered by Hannah.

"Watch what you fucking say about my baby sister in front of me motherfucker!" shoving Diablo again like he did earlier.

"That's your sister man!" he was shocked even more"Let's get the fuck outta here pendejos!" they all get in his lowrider and burnout like hell.

"Yeah you better run pussies" Jack yells out as they leave

Meanwhile Hannah dropped the knife with his blood all over her hands she was shaking she thought she would never do anything to hurt anybody but did anyways to protect someone she loves even if she's only known them for a day she took off her jacket and her white shirt was drenched in blood

"Hannah are..." Bobby was trying to touch her shoulder

"Don't touch me right now I just wanna go home please" she turns around and tears are coming down her eyes Hannah walks past Bobby and gets in the car.

After arriving home Evelyn was preparing lunch Hannah was running to the bathroom.

"Hi Hannah" arriving to the living room with an apron on

"I'm sorry mom I gotta go puke"she now arrives to the bathroom and slams the door.While in the bathroom, she really was puking but what Evelyn didn't know was that she was also rinsing and cleaning the blood of another man off her hands she also washs her face and looks at herself in the mirror and realizes how bad she felt about what she did even if they deserved it. She leaves for her room to get herself together. There's a knock on her door.

"Go Away!" snapping at whoever was knocking on her doorAngel comes in.

"Can I talk to you?" entering the room concerned of Hannah

Hannah sits up like she's interested what Angel wants to talk to her about even if she's pretending to listen.

"Look Hannah, what happened out there today I didn't know that a 12 year old kid like you could be capable of something like that and I know you went through some shit but you can't take it out on somebody but on the bright side,You kicked the shit out that guy and you saved me I thank you for that"

"You're welcome but I didn't wanna lose another brother like I did 2 years ago when he was murdered I lost too many people in my life and right now I can't afford to lose someone else I care about"

Hannah hugsAngel tightly and cries she really did feel like she regained something or somebody she lost a, new life and a new family.

"Don't think like that anymore lil mama ain't nothing gonna happen to us I don't want you to feel alone anymore you got us now and not to be rude please quit crying because it hurts me seeing you like that"

Hannah stands up and walks with Angel towards the stairs and stops Angel

"Are you gonna tell mom what happened"

"No but I'm not fond of keeping secrets from mom but I guess I could let this slide since you did save me"

"Thanks alot Angel" Hannah goes back in the bathroom to take a shower. As taking a shower she feels a blinding pain in her temple...

* * *

It's continues in Chapter 4 hope you liked this one


	4. Chapter 4

She quickly gets out of the shower and rushes to the toilet she felt something plop she slowly looks and ...

"Oh No!"

... unfortunately she lost had a miscarriage of course she should be thankful that she doesn't have anything that will remind her of the night she was raped but in her mind it was a life that was living inside her it a part of her. She was left with only one option...Flush the baby.

Sure she objected to the thought of it but she had no choice. The was a knock at the door.

"Hannah its Bobby are you alright?"

"Yes" she whispered out no Bobby walked away and Hannah took a deep breathe, looked away, and flushed. The sound of the flush cause her to cry louder and feel so bad that she had to flush her child to the sewer.

"I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry" she cryingly whispered. She got up putting her on her black t-shirt and Garfield Pjs on and went to her room closing the door. Ran to her bed and cradled her head on the pillow for a short while and cried silently. Then she saw a mirror on her nightstand and accidentally drops it.

"Shit" she whispers trying to pick up the broken the pieces she accidentally cuts herself. To her it didn't her because she already felt nothing. She holds out her arm and slowly drags the sharp then merciless piece of glass deep watching the blood run down her arm. After that she felt better she just wanted to feel something.she wrapped up her cuts with a hankerchief that her father gave her before he and covered it by putting on her robe.

5 mins later she goes downstairs in a better mood not too good but enough to make them feel like she wasn't no longer depressed. Yeah she's still upset for losing the baby she got through that and will tell when she's ready. It was dinnertime anyway and hasn't eaten anything all day.

"Hello" She said in a pretended whimsical attitude sitting in her chair as she sees everyone looking at her.

"What?"

"Hannah are you ok?" Evelyn says in her concerned voice.

"I'm fine seriously just hungry that's all I've eaten anything all day"

"Okay sweetheart there's plenty help yourself"

She helps herself to Pot roast, mashed potatoes, and green beans with bits of bacon also a glass of milk to wash down the food. Everyone continues to eat their supper and return to their own lives.

Meanwhile, Hannah watches tv in the living room sitting on the couch with the thought of the miscarriage on her mind causing her to get a migraine. She shuts off the tv and goes upstairs. Walking to her room Bobby looks at her knowing that she might not be alright for real.

She closes the door and goes to sleep.


End file.
